kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera
Kubera, usually referred to as God Kubera, is the god of Earth, who is renowned among humans for his wealth, and among the gods and suras for his highly apathetic nature. He is also the patron of the 10th month. Leez Haias, not knowing his real name, calls him Mister in the English version and Ajussi in the Korean version; at one time she tries to name him Alexander but he tells her it is best that he does not have a name. He is currently in the human realm. The gods and suras in the present do not call him by name, which has some unknown significance, while it seems that humans have no idea about the current circumstances surrounding his name, other than possibly the magician Asha Rahiro). Appearance Kubera has short, straight unruly gray hair during the day that turns golden at night, reddish brown eyes (which also turn golden at night) and a straight nose. He usually wears a black, tattered cape on top of what seems to be a tight musky green shirt, and a pair of brown trousers. His shoes also are black. Like the other gods, his height and apparent age can change at will, but he usually appears as a child among the humans in order to not bring attention towards himself. His change in hair color from straw in the day to gold at nightfall is due to the effect of one of his transcendental skills. 1-27 little Kubera.png|kid Kubera 1-27 two Kuberas.png|two Kuberas 1-35 God Kubera Kid.PNG|Kid Kubera at night 1-34 Kubera carries Leez.png|returning to Atera 2-95 Kubera's armor.png|Kubera in his armor Personality Somewhat mysterious, Kubera is not talkative. He can change behavior rather abruptly, but most of the time, when he talks, he does it in a plain tone and with an apathetic expression. He does not care much of other people's opinions, but seems that he prefers feeding starved animals. Thanks to his expressionless face, as noted by Sagara, he can easily lie to people. Due to his old age, he does seem to suffer certain forms of childish episodes, pursuing pranks on Kubera Leez's hair style and enjoying it. He seems to genuinely enjoy Leez's company, though. Notes * In the Korean version, he is most often referred to as 신쿠베라 (Shin Kubera/''God Kubera''). The shortened version of his name used by Currygom and the South Korean fans is 신쿠 (Shinku). * In the Prologue, he seems to represent force, opportunity, and promises. * Almost nothing is known about him among humans. * He is the only god able to enter the human realm without a summoner, despite the changes in the rules that took place during Cataclysm. * In the water channel, he is seen in a child form wearing a swim tube in front of Leez at one point. She thinks that it is his hobby to wear them. * His favorite habit, other than feeding animals, seems to be stalking Leez. * He has at times tried to have Leez killed and at other times saved her from death at the hands of Sagara. * His portal, besides the widely unknown ability of the Sword of Return, is the only known way to pass through the wall between realms. References es:Kubera